World's Greatest First Love
by Nymous135246
Summary: Hibari Kyouya quit his father's company and transferred to Vongola Shoten. To his dismay, he is to edit shojo manga. He works with his boss, Sawada who he doesn't really get along with. But Hibari later learns that he knows Sawada from his past.Chp 2 edit
1. Prologue

**The Case of Hibari Kyoya**

**Note: Extreme OOCness, you have been warned!**

**Oh yeah, LOTS of thanksies to my awesome-sauce beta-reader: Midnight Kaito. (U da !)**

***You can skip this***

**Hi! How's it going? I decided to do this as a little break from my other fic. This will be my rendition of "Sekaiichi Hatsukoi" KHR style! The main pairing will be 7218 (Tsuna will NEVER top off anyone, and an uke Hibari? Bring it on!) and the rest of the pairings will reveal themselves in due time. **

**Let's get this show on da road!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: 10 years ago<strong>

Several sakura petals flew softly to reveal large windows of a library of an enormous high school. In that particular library were many students going along their own way. One particular student was wandering around the bookshelves; perhaps searching for a particular book.

He had short dark raven hair with steel grey yet curious eyes that darted here and there. He had the figure of a middle schooler yet the boy was actually 16; despite his pale complexion, that just made him even more petite. His name was Hibari Kyoya, the only heir to the Hibari Company; however we'll go further into that later. Hibari continued searching until he spotted the book that happened to be a few shelves higher than him. He slowly stretched his hand, only to meet another larger hand reaching for that same book.

Hibari turned to face the student, planning on apologizing and allowing the fellow classmate to claim the book, only to realize that it was no ordinary student.

"Sawada-senpai." He said with a slight shocked look. It was none other than _The Sawada Tsunayoshi_, which Hibari couldn't help but simply adore. Quickly snapping back to reality, he composed himself and tried to avoid Sawada's eyes.

"Uh, you can take the book." Hibari nervously offered. He then inwardly cursed himself for acting like an idiot in front of his senpai. Hopefully, Sawada-sempai would just take the book and go.

"How do you know my name?" Sawada cautiously asked, interrupting Hibari's train of thought.

_I've been in love with him for three years at school; this is the fourth._

_Yet, I tightly locked all of my feelings inside._

_But when he was standing in front of me, all of my feelings poured out._

_I love you, I love you, I love you!_

_"_I'm in love with you, senpai." To Hibari's utter horror, he actually voiced his sinful thoughts out loud to the one person he never wanted to say them too. To top it all off, he felt a strange hot tingling sensation on his cheeks.

"Uh, I mean, I..." He then stammered, trying to take back his confession. Yet, some unknown part of him was successfully stopping that from happening. So he turned his head away to hide his shame. But instead of receiving a scold, Hibari felt a large warm hand affectionately pat his head.

_Does this mean that...he loves me too?_ Hibari blushed even harder at the thought. He then raised his head to see glowing amber eyes staring right at him. The gaze almost seemed to make Hibari's heart beat faster to the point where both of them heard a soft *doki, doki*.

* * *

><p><em>Back then, everything was beautiful and pure.<em>

_Until, ten years later..._

* * *

><p>"What?" A now very mature Hibari exclaimed in shock.<p>

* * *

><p><em>At 26, I, Hibari Kyouya have become a truly jaded adult.<em>


	2. Chapter 1

**The Case of Hibari Kyoya**

**AnimexxLover1827: Thank you! I hope this chapter makes up for the wait!**

**Akahama Nera: Actually this will be 7218 (HDW Tsuna with Hibari). Thank you for your awesome review!**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: ~(^A^)~**

**AloofShizu: Yep! You guessed it, Hibari and Onodera have the same seiyuu! But still, I choose Hibari to be the uke to change things up a bit; too many 1827, there needs to be 27(or in this case 72), 7218**

**Midnight Kaito: This chapter will explain the shock!**

**Taira-keimei: Yeah, I know! But still, I love the pairing any way it goes!**

**Rising Cielo: Thank you! I'll update with my dying will (0_o Well, more than 1000 words is ok, right?)**

**Miyu Yamada: Really? Well, MK, is an awesome Beta reader! Still, I'm kinda of worried that this fic will be too like the anime, that's not too bad is it?**

**smalltaz: An uke, young Hibari holding a stuffed Hibird = Pure awesomeness!**

**Khr lover: Srry if this update is late (the longness will make up for it, ne?)**

**khr1827: No, I'm not a genius, but thank you! Plz enjoy the show!**

**Warning: Extreme OOC-ness, anything else new? Oh yeah, it's Yaoi, so if you don't like it, then don't read!**

_**Random Question of the Day: Do you like Coffee, Tea or Hot Chocolate?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: First Impressions Are The Most Lasting<strong>

"I'm being assigned to the shojo manga department?" Hibari tried his best to not raise his voice, but sadly failed. "But, there must be some mistake; I specifically mentioned that I was an editor for literature at my previous company and I wanted to continue in that field! Please, can you check it again?"

"Oh no, it clearly states here: Mid-Career Recruitment of Hibari Kyoya into the Shojo Manga Department at the Vongola Publishing." The woman of the general affairs replied brightly.

"Now I'll show you to your new department." She then got up from the table they were sitting on. "Shall we?"

Hibari, at first, decided to stay seated to give the woman a hint that he did not want to partake in this job. But then again, he would be acting as if were 16 again, a brat. So, he grudgingly got up and started to follow.

_This is the worst! I quit my previous company to work on literature. So why on earth am I working on shojo manga? Besides…_

"Isn't editing shojo manga a dead-end job for a guy?"

"Oh not at all!" The woman replied. "Though, the manga department was kind of a dead weight until just last year, a new editor-in-chief joined. Ever since, the manga sales have been at the top. They even received an award from the CEO!"

_Oh?_

"On top of that, all of the editors are really handsome!" She added as if she had this all scripted. They then entered the elevator, and continued their rather one-sided conversation.

"All of the editors are male?" Now Hibari was starting to get curious about this strange department. Only guys are editing shojo manga? And sales have been at the top, not to mention the award from the CEO? Just what was this department?

"Oh yes, In fact, we have female employees who've had their eyes on them. At the beginning of the cycle, it's like the air is full of dreamy pheromones or something!" The woman almost seemed to daze off dreamily too. At this, Hibari quickly discarded his interest; work was meant to be work, not some host club where the girls fawn over the boys just like in high school.

"Cycle?" Hibari said absentmindedly. Well, he still wanted to know what she had meant by a cycle. Maybe the workers took shifts? But how would that make the women just daze off?

"You'll understand it once you see it for yourself!"

_To tell you the truth, I just want to leave right now! _Hibari almost gave voice to his thoughts but held it in; it just wasn't professional. _But I suppose that isn't really possible at this point. I guess I'll work for two weeks and then find a reason to quit._

They then made their way out of the elevator and the woman approached the nearest employee.

_Well, if I'm going to quit, might as well check out that amazing editor-in-chief. _Hibari reasoned. After all, it could be helpful for his next company. Rebuilding a department like this in such a short time is no small feat_. I'm sure that he must have really grasped the way of how the market moves and came up with a detailed plan._

Unfortunately, while Hibari was in deep thought, he failed to spot the lady's shocked face when she was facing his new office. So, Hibari then decided to act proper and decent, after all, first impressions are everything, right?

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Hibari Kyoya." He bowed down respectively to his new co-workers. "Starting today, I'll be working with you."

_Detailed and Proper_

As soon as he got up, he saw the equivalent of a true disaster. All of the editors were beyond exhausted; one could think that they were dead, in fact. The office itself looked as if a cyclone had just recently crashed in and messed up everything in its vortex. All in all, it was a dump!

"I'm sorry! It looks like there was a mistake in the cycle! Good luck!" Was the last thing the woman said before dashing away from the scene. One would think that she was running for her very life.

"Wait!" Hibari could have grabbed her back and demanded an explanation, if not for his own shock of the mess. Maybe some of the other employees could explain?

"Excuse me, are the Emerald editors..." Sadly, every single person near Hibari quickly passed by him, either ignoring him or replying nervously that they weren't involved with Emerald.

_Why is everyone avoiding me? Just what is this "Emerald"?_

So, Hibari tried but failed to appear casual while entering the destroyed office. As soon as he stepped in, a rancid scent hit him hard. He resisted the urge to cover his nose and approached the nearest fallen editor.

"Uh, excuse me..." When Hibari received no answer, he gently shook the editor's shoulder to perhaps stir some life. Apparently he stirred too much life; the editor immediately collapsed off the chair and fell to the ground. Hibari quickly withdrew, and made a quick note to avoid this editor in the future, when possible.

There was a quick pause then the corpse-like editor finally managed to pick himself up and groggily groaned.

"Eh? What is it?" Even his voice sounded like a really tired zombie.

_That's what I'd like to know!_

"Sorry, I'm the new guy who's starting today." Hibari levelled his voice to disguise the fact that he was very close to yelling it out.

"Oh, that was today?" The editor then rummaged around his fallen things to find a piece of paper.

"Tsunako-san, the new guy is here." When there was no answer, he tried again. "Tsunako-san!"

"Shut up! I heard you the first time!" A voice boomed from the end of the room. The owner of the voice had an open book on top of his face, which he took off and put on his glasses to see the newcomer. Judging by his glare, and authority, Hibari assumed that this was none other then the infamous "chief editor".

_This is the editor-in-chief? How is this proper at all!_

"So what are you? A part-timer?" Tsunako immediately inquired. Oddly enough, he wasn't even facing who he was questioning. Could it be that he already deemed Hibari "unfit"?

"I'm an employee; contract based." Hibari answered.

"Name?"

"Hibari Kyoya."

"Oh yeah, they said that someone like you had come."

That statement put off Hibari for a brief moment. What on earth did that mean? Who exactly was "someone like you"?

"I couldn't be there for the interview, but I take it that you were previously an editor?" Tsunako continued on. He still wasn't facing Hibari...

"Yes, I worked at Hibari Publishing for three years." With this in mind, Hibari felt somewhat more confident. After all, being once employed to a hot shot publishing company was something to be proud of. Perhaps this would take this "boss" aback to have an editor with such a high calibre?

"Teen magazines? Adolescence magazines?" Guess not.

"No, literature." Hibari answered most confidently. After all, literature was his strengths, and it could be a critical factor for this job, right?

"Literature?" Apparently not; Hibari could sense the tone of almost disgust and disbelief.

"Yes." Hibari, at this point, was losing his patience with his "new boss". Something told him that they wouldn't be able to work well together in the future.

"Tsukano-san, the sub mat is done." A nearby editor informed wearily.

"Okay, new guy follow me. You'll have to learn how to work." Tsunako, for the first time, faced Hibari and made his way to the elevator. Hibari only followed grudgingly; what else could he do? Once both of them were inside, Hibari stayed quiet and silently glowered towards his new boss.

Once the elevator stopped, they went out and made their way to the lounge to meet the manga artist. She handed her work to Tsunako who immediately scanned through it.

"Good job. I'm sorry for making you finish this in just three days." He informed after going through it all.

"Oh, it's ok; I had the time." She brightly replied. Still, Hibari noticed that her cheeks were flushed and her eyelids were flickering somewhat. It was clear that this manga artist was rushing through it.

"Did you bring your tools?" Tsunako asked.

"Ah, yes!" The artist quickly reached into her bag to get her tools.

"Could you make the kissing scene more dramatic?"

"Like this?" She drew the kissing couple at a different angle.

"No, more from this angle."

_You're making her redraw the manuscript now? Aren't you making the printers wait?_

"No not like that, more from here." Tsunako was now getting paranoid. "You have kissed someone before, right?"

_Hey, that's sexual harassment!_

"Uh, doesn't it look fine now?" Hibari offered. "The drawings are fine the way they are and we're kind of cutting it close."

"I'm doing this because I know it can be better. Stay out of it, noob." The boss sharply replied.

_Noob?_

"But you know, even if you do it. You can't really see it yourself, right?" The artist nervously laughed.

"That's true." Tsunako finally agreed. "Ok, I'll show you an example so draw it quick."

"Oh, references? I'll go get some." Hibari offered once more and got up. Perhaps he'll finally be useful in some way.

"More from this angle, so you can the chin, slightly tilted." The boss said, ignoring Hibari's offer, positioned himself and taking off his glasses.

_Huh?_

Before Hibari could move, Tsunako grabbed one of his wrists with one hand and held Hibari's cheek with the other. Hibari was about to protest until, his boss firmly pressed both of their lips together.

_!_

He finally broke off the kiss and put his glasses back on, acting as if nothing happened at all; while Hibari nearly fainted at his point, with only the wall to support him.

"Did you get that?" Tsunako asked the flustered manga artist, who managed to speed draw the scene that just happened right before her eyes!

"Uh, yes!" She squeaked out.

"Then please ink it quick."

"What the heck are you doing?" Hibari yelled.

"What else? Work."

_This guy...!_

* * *

><p>Hibari sat down on the table, completely dejected of his current day.<p>

_I don't think I'll be able to make these two weeks. Well, here's what I learned so far about the Emerald team:_

_It's filled with a bunch of weirdoes that the other employees avoid. __They apparently seem to have a passion for editing shojo manga.__They have so much passion that they even go as far as becoming a model for the artists._

The thought then brought up that awful memory of _that_. Hibari never believed that he would be sexually harassed on the first day of work. Why was he being assigned to shojo manga anyway? What he really wanted to work was literature.

He had always loved literature, being the son of the CEO of a publishing company. So, he joined company without any ulterior motives. As soon as he joined, he was given the rising star author and immediately was working so well and hard that the books were on top of sales! Unfortunately, this made the other workers believe that Hibari was only doing so well just because he got in through a connection. So...that's when Hibari quit, thinking that he could join a company to sell "millions of books". Well, that's how he had handled the situation at least.

The sudden trip down memory lane brought Hibari back to the "simpler and happier" times. When he was with _him_...No WAIT! Why should he be thinking of _him_ now?

"Hey,"

"What?" Hibari almost hissed out, silently glowering about the past.

"I submitted the manuscript, thanks to you." Tsukano's voice remained the same, as if nothing serious actually happened.

_Hey, aren't you going to apologize for that kiss?_

Hibari was impatiently waiting for the apology from his rather passionate boss. Unfortunately, it never came. Instead, his boss had something very different in mind.

"Are you disappointed that you're not working on literature?"

_Yes!_

"No, it's just that I don't think I'd just be a dead weight in this department. Shojo manga usual has a heavy play of romance, and I'm not the exact person for that kind of stuff."

"If you think you're being a burden, then just quit. How many people do you think get to work on what they love?" This was a heavy blow to Hibari's pride, or what was left of it now. At this, Hibari swore to he would not quit this job and show this Tsukano just who he was!

"That's not-"

"Everyone starts as a noob, no matter how talented or skilled you are."

_Is he trying to...cheer me up?_

"Well, useless people are still useless no matter what they do." That just killed the mood.

_I will bite you to death!_

* * *

><p>The next day, Hibari briskly entered the manga department floor. His thoughts then trailed to his new "office", just the thought of that crash site reminded him of that awful smell and untidiness. Unfortunately, fate had something else in store for him.<p>

"Good morning, Hibari-kun!" A quad of editors brightly greeted. That wasn't the only thing that changed either; the office was decorated in pink, lace, stuffed animals, and "shojo material".

Hibari only blinked at the sudden change of environment. Maybe he got the wrong office?

"Sorry, I must have got the wrong office, I believe it was Emerald-" He started to slowly back away, until one of the editors (who happened to be the same one who collapsed the other day) grabbed his arm.

"What are you talking about? We're right here! Sorry about the mess yesterday!" This editor was just all smiles now. "We know that you're not really experienced with shojo manga but don't worry-"

"-We'll show you the ropes!" Another editor chimed in.

"Excuse me; I have to go to the washroom." With that, he carefully walked out of the office, and grabbed the first employee he saw and dashed to the bathroom.

"Please no! I'm not from Emerald!" The poor victim cried out.

"I know that! I mean, sorry but could you explain something for me?" Hibari was at the end of his line now. "I know that my eye sight is just fine but why are the editors all happy and lively when they were nearly dead yesterday? I could understand if they cleaned up the office but what's with all of the pink decorating the office?"

"Well, those guys can submit their work on a 20 day interval. On the 18th and 19th they just crash but as soon as they are done...they transform into princes!"

"That doesn't explain all of the pink."

"You know the saying 'When inRome, do as the Romans do'? Well, Tsukano-san believed that in order to understand the readers, they should duplicate the environment."

"Oh?"

"Well, since they're really successful, it's not a bad thing to do, right? Although, they have created a few legends..."

"Legends?" Like what?

"Don't ask me! Good luck! And by the way, those guys are known as the 'Maiden Club'." The victim then made his daring escape and zoomed out of the washroom, leaving Hibari to deal with this strange editing group. So, he slowly re-entered the fluffy looking office and was greeted by the same bubbly editors.

"Hi!"

"Hiya!"

Hibari said nothing and took his seat. It appears that his new job now took a different turn; a whacked out turn where his co-workers would just change liveliness at a drop of a hat!

"Hey, hey Kyo-chan! What are you doing with those records?" That same editor, who happens to sit right next to Hibari asked.

_Kyo-chan?_

"Oh, it's the record of all the manga that was published here. I'm planning to memorize it all and the most recent works." Hibari said simply. Actually, ever since Tsukano took a blow at Hibari's pride, Hibari was determined more than ever to do his best in this job.

"Are you serious? I could never do that!"

"Well, when I was in high school, I used to things like read and memorize every title in the library." Tsukano then diverted his attention at Hibari. Perhaps shocked?

"What's wrong Tsukano-san?"

"Nothing."

_I bet you think that it's normal to do stuff like that. Just you wait Tsukano-san! I'll show you!_

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Oh yeah, we haven't introduced ourselves yet! Kyo-chan, my name is Gokudera Hayato!" Gokudera smiled cheerfully with a wave. Well, maybe Hibari could get somewhat along with this strange editor. Well, rather, he'd be forced to since they sit right next to each other!

"My name is Dino Cavallone, but just call me Dino." the dark blonde then glomped the now shocked Hibari. On any other day, Hibari would simply push whoever it was, away. But this man was different; his strength almost crushed Hibari, if it wasn't a hug of affection. Hibari made a silent note to not provoke this one.

"Hn, Kyoya Alaude." The tall editor stately informed. The two, Hibari and Alaude actually looked quite the same; the hair, eyes and even body structure! The only thing that separated the two was Alaude's towering height, his blond spikier hair, and ice-blue eyes. Still, anyone could easily mistake the two for brothers!

"You should already know my name. Now get back to work!" Tsukano barked out at Hibari, who was taking notes of his co-workers names. Still, Hibari never knew Tsukano-san's first name...


	3. Chapter 2

**TheCase of Hibari Kyoya**

**Warning: Uke Tsundere Hibari, need I say more?**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Thank you very much! **

**Midnight Kaito: Awesome editing man! I really liked the changes, and I also added a few more. **

**AnonymousAuthor13: I'm glad! Still, I wonder if each chapter is too long. Since I'm following the canon material by episode, each chapter is over 3k long. **

**AloofShizu: Thanks Shizu! You know, if the real Hibari read this then...I'd probably have to live the rest of my life in a bunker!**

**Chapter 2: A man has a free choice to begin love but not to end it**

* * *

><p>Hibari quickly rushed to the end of room to find a list. He was hoping to find out what books managed to reach the top sales. He was desperately working hard the past few days. Maybe, just maybe, things would finally go his way this time?<p>

"Yes! All of the books I worked on are bestsellers!" He cried happily. Hibari felt as if his happiness could almost burst out into a million pieces.

"Like this book, and this one!" He carefully picked up two sample books that were conveniently sitting right next to the list, and then gleefully hugged them. "All of my hard work finally paid off!" Or did it?

Suddenly the books felt lighter, and much softer...what? Hibari took a closer look at the two books to realize that they weren't the familiar literature books but shojo manga!

"Wait, isn't this shojo manga?" There must be some mistake; wasn't he working on literature?

"Hey" A voice interrupted Hibari's thoughts. Hibari traced the voice to its owner to find...Tsukano-san?

"Tsukano-san?"

Tsukano didn't answer; instead he grabbed Hibari's wrist and pinned him to the wall. He gradually went closer and closer to Hibari's face. He wasn't stopping either; their noses were barely touching but Tsukano kept going.

_Wait! What are you-_

The thought was broken off when Tsukano's lips gently brushed against Hibari's soft, now open ones. This allowed easy access for Tsukano's tongue to slip in and explore Hibari's wet cavern.

_WHAT?_

Hibari woke up with a quick start. He quickly darted his head left and right to realize that it was just a dream. Immediately, he hid his head in shame; how could he dream of something so provocative, especially with his own boss?

_This is the worst! Why do I have him as a boss?_

* * *

><p>"WHAT! You're not finished? Who was the one who said that they'd finish it by tomorrow? Why I ought to-" A furious Tsukano yelled at the poor caller.<p>

Hibari, at this point, was now fully aware of how this cycle went. Unfortunately, they were at the bad side of this inconstant cycle; everyone was exhausted beyond reason, even Tsukano had heavy bags under his eyes.

_I see, so it's hell week now._

"Damn it! Do you have any idea what shit we went through to get that printer's extension?" Tsukano's blows at the caller weren't exactly lifting the mood either, in fact, he could be labeled as the most "liveliest" of all of them at this point.

"Just shut up and finish the manuscript!" Tsukano slammed the phone down.

"Hibari, come with me. We're going to pay this stupid author a visit." He grabbed his bag and was heading out of the office. For a quick moment, Hibari thought that his demon of a boss would wittingly murder the author. He hurriedly banished that thought; an editor wouldn't go that far, right?

"We'll paste the photo typeset and grab the last twelve pages so bring your X-acto knife. Also, you'll be pasting the toner too." Wait, Tsukano was assigning all of this on the new guy? Not to mention the one who had little to no experience with shojo manga!

"Wait! I don't think I have the skill set for tha-" Hibari was rudely cut off, once again by his strict boss.

"You're the only one here whose doing jack. You know, you could make yourself useful sometimes." That did it; another blow to Hibari's once flawless pride. So, he grudgingly stood up and followed after his boss. Tsukano got out his phone and dialed while making his way to the elevator.

"Hello? Yes, this is Tsukano from Vongola Publishing. May I speak to Sasaki?" Who was he calling? Surely it could not the same author who he had exploded at earlier. Despite Hibari's confidence to keep his pride intact, he was still doubtful of the outcome.

_What am I supposed to do? I've never done anything in the manga department before. I'm probably just getting in the way._

"Hello, Sasaki? Yes, this is Tsukano and I'm sorry but it looks like I won't be able to make it today." He soon started out calm and collected, but that soon dissolved right away...

"I know that! Yes...I know..." Hibari then wondered if this part of Tsukano's job was at fault for Tsukano's somewhat ridiculous personality.

"That's why I'm telling you to do something! Yes... You don't have to tell me stuff I already know!" The conversation continued with another round of yelling across the phone.

_Why is Tsukano so restless? _

* * *

><p><em>And why are people in the manga business looking so lifeless?<em>

When they had arrived at the author's house, Hibari saw an exact reflection of the editor's office; the author and the assistants were all depressed and tired. Hibari then thought if he would soon join in on this "gloom and doom" fashion from working. After learning from first-hand experience, he was careful not to disturb those under this cloud of doom. Unfortunately, Tsukano had other ideas...

Tsukano almost stomped in to face the almost-dead author. The looked up tiredly to see who was at the door…oh crap, it was the editor-in-chief!

"T-Tsukano" She almost sobbed out his name. Maybe the sunken author could earn even the tiniest sympathy from this act? Nope.

"If you have time to cry about it, then get your work done!" No mercy.

"I can't finish it and that's that!"

"How dare you talk back at me! I should strike you where you stand!" He nearly was going to; his hand forcefully grabbed a handful of her hair and shook it furiously. The author only cried harder after he released her hair.

"And what do you think you're doing? You're still on the front page when you're so behind!" ..

"I have my reasons!" She bit back.

"Just shut up and go back to work!" Her team of assistants yelled out. Traitors.

This stopped her for a moment. She then burst into even more tears and hid her face in shame. That brought back Hibari out of his state of confusion on what just unfolded.

"I'm sorry I'm causing you trouble." The author managed to get out.

"This page will be used on the front page of the magazine, so I tried really hard to draw it. They told me that you could fix it, but I can't accept that!"

"If you know that then, just finish it!"

"I know that! Get off my back already!"

The tennis round went on, unfortunately, it was clear that one side was losing, bad. Hibari felt rather out-of-place; usually the pressure and deadlines weren't this close and nerve-wracking when he worked on literature. Still, he couldn't help but feel sorry or at least sympathize for the author; he has to go through hell everyday, having the demon as a boss. When it looked like the argument subsided, Tsukano withdrew and sat down on a nearby desk and started working on the semi-finished pages. Hibari decided to confront his boss about his behavior.

"Tsukano-san, don't you think that you could be a little nicer? She's obviously tir-" Once again, cut off. You should've seen that coming Hibari, has yesterday taught you nothing?

"Don't you think that you could actually work?" It was true; the assistants were hard at work, the author was sluggishly going through the illustration, while Tsukano himself occupied himself with pasting the photo type set.

"Yes, sir." Hibari took a seat right across from Tsukano. Luckily, his fellow editors had taught him about cutting and pasting the photo type set, well it wasn't exactly a hard technique unless you had trouble controlling your hand. Pretty soon, the workplace was quiet save for the sound of pens scratching and knife's cutting out the speech for their bubbles. All was silent until...

"Hey, do you think that this manga is interesting?" Uh oh. "I don't even know if it's bad or good anymore. I just want to go back and change everything."

Tsukano halted his work for a split second and turned to the drained author.

"Of course you can't go back. Idiot." He flatly replied.

_Tsukano, you're supposed to be supporting her!_

"Tsukano...I..."

"Stop wasting calories and just finish it."

_That's it!_

Hibari shoved the chair behind him, got up and approached the author. Time to show up his high-strung boss! Unfortunately, having a hot blush across your face while clenching your fists to your side doesn't exactly prove that you're confident (SO uke!).

"Uh...sensei, I just wanted you to know that I just bought your recent book!" He blurted out. Not exactly the best opening to pep up someone, but it is a start...

"Oh?"

"I mean, well, ever since I entered the manga business, I memorized all of the titles of all of our works. Yours really left a lasting impression on me. Uh, even as a guy, I really enjoyed it! So I decided to reward the author by going out and getting a copy!" Now you're just ranting, and almost stammering.

"Can't you get a free copy at work?" Darn it, didn't think of that. Well, there's always...

"Still, I really thought that this really was a true master piece and that the author deserved a reward."

"Because it makes sense that you receive Vongola's salary and just give it back?" Tsukano cut in. Whoops, didn't think of that. Hibari only shot a glare at his boss; there's no way that he'd embarrass him twice!

"But still, I really do enjoy your manga! You're already so far in this manga, so please, could you finish it?" When worse comes to worse, beg with your eyes closed, and blush even harder. The silent response was extremely gratifying. That is until Tsukano stood up.

"Even the noob agrees that your work is good. Well, I thought that you'd have trouble getting it out, so I talked to the printers and they said that you have until tomorrow to finish." She was still silent but her eyes widened.

"But I was told to finish it by noon." The author could only state in wonder.

_So that's whom Tsukano was talking to, well more like yelling to on the phone; he was requesting for an extension. I didn't have to cheer her up at all; Tsukano-san already had the extension ready for her._

"Just so you know, this kind of stuff lowers your reputation?" Even Tsukano can be nice for so long, I guess.

"Uh, yes!" She then began to work at a more fast pace and was much more confident. Tsukano then took his seat and continued on working, while Hibari was stumbling around, asking the assistants on how to paste the toner.

* * *

><p>"I'm done!" It sounded as if nothing in this world was sweeter. All of the assistants and the author were cheering in relief; they managed to make their deadline!<p>

Tsukano briefly scanned the finished pages. After he was done, his posture relaxed and gave into exhaustion; is this a good sign?

"Good job." Just two simple words brought smiles and more cheers amongst the group, even Hibari was all smiles now. Sadly, it disappeared when he learned that the job wasn't done yet; they still had to drop it off at the printers.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hibari and his boss stepped out of the elevator, to their floor in Vongola. This time, they were somewhat rested but exhausted nevertheless. Hibari sat down on a nearby couch while Tsukano made his way to the vending machines.<p>

_Ugh, I'm tired. The printer people looked really scary when we handed in the manuscript. Well, I guess after this, we'll have to look over the galleries and make sure their "ok" to go. Then the printer people will scold us when we're late...Ahhh, this is the worst!_

The morning light did little to comfort Hibari; in fact, it was a harsh reminder that it was time to get back to work. All Hibari could do was rub his temples in annoyance.

"I'm glad you were there, she's not usually the hysterical ones. I think that you brought back some of her confidence." He has to bring that up again?

"Oh, no. I'm really sorry that I did that. It's just that whenever I feel that something's really important, I just blurt out my feelings." Wait, why did he tell his boss this embarrassing piece of information? Hibari silently cursed himself for his carelessness and drove himself even deeper into his depressed state.

"Here" Tsukano offered the depressed looking skylark a drink with a smile. It happened to be one of those rare smiles; the ones that could make you wonder what you did to cause such a phenomenon.

"Uh…thanks." Hibari was slightly quick to accept the drink and drank. He'd never admit this out loud but that smile had caused some strange feeling in his stomach and he felt an achingly familiar burn rise to cheeks. Hibari turned away so his boss wouldn't see him in this (as he liked to call it) herbivorous state.

_What's wrong with me? The only time I felt like this was ten years ago, and that was with...No! I swore that I would never fall in love again, so why is my chest pounding?_

"You haven't changed at all." Tsukano stared intently at Hibari.

"What do you mean by that?" Hibari finally managed to face his boss, confusion was evidently spelled across his face.

The reply shocked Tsukano for a brief moment, but he swiftly regained his composure. This time, the boss' eyes bore deeply onto Hibari's soft steel ones.

"It seems that you forgot about me." Oh, so Tsukano still believes that they had known each other at one point of their lives? Well, it looks like Hibari would have to break the truth to his rather delusional boss.

"Oh yeah, you think we've met before? Well, I'm certain that this is the first time I've met you." There! Maybe now, Tsukano would finally get the message!

"Maybe with this, you'll remember me..." He suddenly pushed Hibari and pinned him on the couch. Tsukano, being on top, firmly pressed his lips on the skylark's firmly closed ones. Tsukano then licked Hibari's lower lip, asking for entrance. Hibari only roughly pushed his boss off while managing to gasp out a few needed breaths.

"What are you doing? If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny!" He tried to a deadly glare to Tsukano. But unfortunately, it only looked like as if Hibari was in pain and was pleading for more.

"A joke? Ah, you'd always think of it like that." Tsukano then stopped and carefully got up. " I thought you'd change a lot, but you're just as direct as always.

"What?"

"You said that you loved me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmph, I'm going over to look at the galleries. You can try to remember in the mean time." Tsukano retrieved his bag and headed back to the elevator.

"Remember what? Tsukano-san!"

"In my senior year in high school, my parents got divorced and my last name changed. My name was Sawada. Sawada Tsunayoshi." He then left the stranded skylark to think.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_Sawada...no! There's no way...!_

_~Flashback: Ten years ago~_

_Hibari and his precious senpai were both sitting on a bed with their shirts unbuttoned. Kyoya couldn't help but blush at the sight of his dear one half naked so he moved his head away. Still, he was overjoyed that Sawada would be his and only his. Or was it?_

_"Senpai, are we, uh going out now?" Hibari nervously asked. All of his hopes and his very soul would lie on Sawada's response; he clenched his shirt, worried that he would be rejected. But there was the hope that Sawada would return his love, even if it was a little._

_"I-it's just that, w-well, you never say anything." The skylark stammered out._

_Sawada could only stare at Hibari with an unreadable look. Could it be?_

_He then released a small scoff, or was it a laugh?_

_Wait, why would he laugh? Could it be that...he was just playing all along!_

_~End Flashback~_

"Hold it right there, Sawada! No, Tsukano-san!" The furious skylark stormed after his boss.

_All of the places we have to meet, why here? And why does he have to be my boss!_

He finally caught up to his boss, and planned to give him a piece of his mind.

"After everything you did, you could at least apologize for doing that!" This time, he was assured that he'd receive a proper apology.

"What? Did I do something to you?"

"Do you see anyone else around you? You were just playing with my feelings, when I actually did like you! Then you left me, without telling me anything!"

"I don't believe that I ever did anything to you. In fact, _you_ should be the one apologizing."

"What?"

"One day you just round house kicked me and suddenly disappeared."

"Sorry?" Ok, things were getting stranger and stranger.

"Really? You don't remember? Hmph, well it must be convenient to have a selective memory." He scoffed out.

"You're the one in the wrong! I asked you if we were going out and all you did was laugh!" There! How could he explain that?

"So you remember that? I was a brat in high school; I might've laughed because I was embarrassed." Was that all it was? The skylark could gape at his boss; so it was all a big misunderstanding?

"You thought that I was making fun of you, so that's why you kicked me out? Then, you proceeded to have a grudge on me for ten years? You..." Here it comes.

"...Really are an idiot." Another slash at Hibari's severely injured pride.

"Now that the mystery is solved, does that mean I can seduce you?"

"What? Tsukano-san!" Unfortunately, before Hibari could come up with a clever comeback, the elevator opened and his boss swiftly stepped in.

"No matter who I was with, I could never forget you. I'll make you say 'I love you' to me again, just you wait." And with that, the elevator doors closed before the skylark could chase after him.

Hibari could only glower at the floor; he was beyond pissed off now. How did he not notice that Sawada-senpai and Tsukano-san were the same people? Oh, his hair has changed a bit. Not to mention that it was ten years ago! How do you expect to remember someone you were with for a limited time, after ten years?

_'I'll make you say 'I love you' to me again, just you wait!'_

_Yeah, I'll say it, at the end of time! What kind of idiot is he? Does he actually believe that I'd fall for the same person twice!_

Then why on earth was his face hotter than usual? His palms were slightly damp, and his stomach was making some familiar movement?

_Over my dead body! _

* * *

><p><strong>Omake <strong>

"Sir, we're done moving all of your things in. Are you sure that you don't need help in anything else?" One of the mover's eagerly asked. Hibari had just moved into a new apartment, thanks to the unfortunate location of that blasted Vongola Publishing. It wasn't too bad moving though; the only things that needed to be moved were his excessive collection of books.

Hibari only shook his head at their offer. With that, the movers then left him all alone in his empty apartment room, save for the numerous boxes.

All Hibari did was flop on the couch and rub his temples, still thinking of what happened earliar today. He could not simply believe that his boss was none other than his old first make things even more complicated, Tsukano then claimed that his laugh was merely out of embarassment? But perhaps...he did reciprocate Hibari's feelings back then? Maybe Tsukano meant what he said by saying that he still loved Hibari even now? Then Hibari could love him once again, and they'd both get their...happy ending?

_Yeah right!_

Once again, Hibari found himself deluding in the fact that he could possibly fall in love with the same person twice. Perhaps it was his work, the stressfull and strange manga department. Basically, his work could irreversibly dissolve whatever sanity that was left!

To take his mind off of those unsettling matters, Hibari decided to start unpacking and got up from the couch.

"Where's the box cutter?" He darted his head in all directions for the box cutter. When he found nothing, Hibari concluded that he would simply buy one at the convience store while buying his lunch. He deducted that the pre-made bentos would most likely become his regular diet after analyzing his notably small (compared to his last job) salary.

Hibari stepped out of the room to find that at the same time, someone next door had done the same.

_A neighbor? Might as well say 'hi'. _

"Hello, my name is Hibari Kyouya. I'm going to be your next door neighbor."

"Oh really? I didn't know that you'd be this desperate." Hibari was caught off guard with this reply and looked up to find none other than Tsukano! He quickly turned away to face the door.

"Ah, I see. You came to confess your feelings? You sure change your mind pretty quick for someone in denial." Hibari did not like how this was going at all. "Oh well, I don't mind."

"I don't know what you're talking about; I just moved in here because of my job. Now excuse me!" After he blurted his small rant, he scurried back in his room then catching his breath.

_Why is HE here? So now he's my boss and he lives next to me? I take back everything I ever thought good about him!_

_This is not love! Under no circumstances is this love!_


	4. Chapter 3

**The Case of Hibari Kyoya**

**Warning: OOC Hibari and maybe a few others too idk, also a new character will be introduced! Also, soft M content somewhere...**

**Chapter 3: In love there is both dotage and discretion**

**Long story short, I couldn't update for awhile so I tried to hurry this chapter up!**

**I'M SOOOO SOORRY!**

**Edit# 1 it's Giotto (srry!)**

**Thank you all for pointing out my mistake. I didn't notice it cause it was around 3 in the morning ^^'**

* * *

><p>It was just another "peaceful" day at Vongola Publishing. Actually, it was rather quiet in the Emerald office; Hibari managed to finish quite an impressive amount of work thanks to the sudden serene environment. He was throughouly enjoying this perfect atomsphere until-<p>

"Tsukano!" An outraged man in a standard suit stormed inside the once flawless quiet office.

"How dare you publish a book like this!" The stranger continued on. On the other side of the room, however, Tsukano didn't even bother to look up and face the stranger's wrath.

Fueled by this, the man grabbed a small stack of the recently published books and slammed them on Tsukano's desk.

"The first printing, the first damn printing! As soon as the book was printed, it sold out! Even if we start reprinting now, it'll take ten weeks to make more copies! Can't you take your job more seriously?"

That last remark struck something inside Tsukano(HDW Tsuna!). He then snapped towards the source of this annoyance.

"But don't conviently forget that it was _your _boss who declined my request for a bigger printing scale! If you have a problem then take it there!"

"What! Are you ignoring the fact that this is only the fruitless product of your half-hearted arguments?"

"Hey! You saw how hard I fought back there! I requested an extra 30,000 copies but your stupid boss ignored me!"

"I'm just asking if your resolve to sell this book stops here." Uh oh, he did NOT go there. Tsukano's normal amber eyes then flashed a brillant fiery orange.

"Do you know what you're even asking?" He said, dangerously lowering his voice.

Still, the heated battle went on, leaving Hibari in a complete daze. No one, not one person he knew would actually yell at the dangerous editor-in-cheif. Just who was this man anyway? Hibari silently motioned to Dino, who happened to be walking by, to talk to him discretely.

"Dino, I heard that this month's book is due for a second printing. Isn't that a good thing?" It wouldn't hurt to ask one of the senior editors, wouldn't it?

"Well, it would be. But during the gap time between printing more copies, you lose sales." Dino answered cheerfully. Funny enough, he never seemed to lose his cool in any of the rather hectic schedule of a shojo manga editor.

"Oh, I see. So who's the man talking to Tsukano?" Well, not really "talking". More like yelling or shouting at.

"He's the head of the Production team. Also known as Vongola's fierce lion. He's-"

"Giotto." The devil himself broke the quiet conversation.

"Oh, did you hear us?" Dino turned to face Xanxus non-chalantly, perhaps hiding the look of terror. After hearing Giotto's grunt of contemplation, he made his escape, leaving the skylark to the enraged lion.

"Who are you?" Giotto's tone almost seemed disgusted or as if he was accusing Hibari.

"Oh excuse me, I'm Hibari Kyoya. I was hired a month ago, I'm glad to be working with you." Hibari then bowed respectively, hoping to make a good first impression. Perhaps he could with this guy?

"Hibari? As in the only heir to Hibari Publishing?" Judgement was harshly coated in his response. Hibari didn't like the sound of it one bit and prepared himself for the worse.

"So you're the scumbag who's riding on his father's coattails?" Ouch, that burned. But more importantly, how on earth did Giotto know that Hibari only entered his father's company because he was the heir? Well, that Publishing wasn't called a hotshot, infamous Publishing company for nothing. Still, Hibari restrained his look of returned disgust and remained standing.

"Oi, if this ever happens again, I won't go easy on you next time." Giotto glared at Tsukano before leaving.

"It won't happen again if you just use your head." Tsukano called after him.

_Why did he have to embarass me in front of everyone like that? _

Hibari then wished that the floor could just swallow him up. Perhaps dissappear for a few minutes, hours, days, or a week?

"Hibari, just ignore him." The boss flatly stated. "So what if your position is higher than average? In fact, a lot of people would kill to be in your position." No way; this must be some hallucination, Tsukano was actually cheering up Hibari?

"He's right; there's nothing wrong with getting an extra step up." Alaude added. Surprising due to the fact that the blonde editor barely spoke, he only worked one while ignoring the surrounding chaos.

"Heh, and with that chance, you could always surpass your father too." Gokudera smirked out.

"You have to use every benefactor that you get!" Dino chimed in.

_Everyone's actually supporting me. Maybe this isn't such a bad department after all! _

"Thank you!" The skylark's eyes were now sparkling and his once pale complexion was slightly dusted pink. He was also now trembling with joy from the sudden support. "I-"

"Then again, you're just useless if you fail." All of the editors said in sync, completely killing the mood. So much for the "not too bad department" huh?

Hibari's expression of pure happiness was completley wiped off and replaced with his "usual" serious face. He grudgingly sat down and opened his folder to find out what to do next. The plain organizer read out 'Submit in Reports'. Hibari quickly located the papers and set out to the elevator. With a terse press of the button, the doors immediately opened.

However, the moment Hibari stepped inside the elevator, Tsukano had rushed in to join him!

"Hey wait! I'm getting in too!" He said as he casually slipped in the not-so spacious elevator. Uh-oh, not good! Alone with Tsukano in a small elevator? Not happening!

"Sorry, I forgot something!" Hibari blurted out. The skylark made his escape just before the elevator made its monotone close. He continued walking away, relieved. Talk about awkward!

_Could I have been anymore obvious? Still, I can't afford to be alone with Tsukano at work._

That last part of his thoughts made him do a mental face palm. Ever since learning that his boss was none other than his long lost ex-lover, Hibari planned to avoid him to the best of his abilities. Unfortunately, seeing how they both worked together, that would complicate things a bit. Why should he go to such an extentfor his ex-lover anyway? Well, not really "ex", Tsukano had just recently confessed to Hibari that he truly did love him and wasn't just playing around with his feelings. What exactly did he say?

_"I'll make you say 'I love you' to me again." _

Hibari clenched his fists tightly at the memory that was still clear in his mind. There was no way that he'd ever do that! Just who did Tsukano think he was? Did he honestly expect Hibari to fall for the same person (a guy, much less) twice?

With a glance at his calendar, Hibari noticed something very odd. His assigned author was supposed to hand in her storyboards five days ago! That won't be good for the final results. Did something go wrong?

"Alaude, is Mutou-sensei a fast drawer?" Admittedly, Alaude would be the only sane editor of the entire team. Which was mostly part of the reason why Hibari could easily ask him anything related to work.

"Not usually; she's satisfactory about handing in her storyboards but when she gets writer's block, it takes awhile for her to come around." The stoic senior replied.

"Oh, well it seems that she's a bit late for this month."

"You should probably check on her progress." Alaude advised. Hibari respectively nodded and dialed the number. It had actually taken him some time to get the hang of working with manga authors. Reason being that there was one critical difference between books and manga: pictures.

'Hello?' A quiet feminine voice answered.

"It's me, Hibari Kyoya. I just wanted to check over your progress."

'Oh! I'm so sorry! I'll try and finish the remaining pages and send it this evening!'

"Ok, let's both do our best with this book!" Hibari finished, somewhat elated that he was actually doing a pretty good job.

'Hai!' With that, she hung up and Hibari placed the phone back on the reciever.

"So the situation is under control?" Alaude asked.

"It seems to be running smoothly for now." Hibari returned (or atleast tried too) the serious and indifferent expression.

* * *

><p>An exhausted but relieved Hibari exited the elevator. He finally could go home, and maybe take a nice hot bath! Yeah, that'd be really nice, an hour soaking in hot water in an attempt to forget everything hectic. The skylark continued on with his fantasy of a bath until he noticed two people chatting in front of the doors. Hey wait...isn't that Tsukano and Giotto?<p>

Hibari quickly withdrew behind the corner of a wall. He couldn't help but notice how lax Tsukano was with Giotto. One could say that they both were enjoying their own company.

_Well, it's not any of my business anyway. _Oh really? Are you sure you're not just trying to reassure yourself?

Tsukano suddenly released a cheerful laugh while slinging his arm over Giotto's shoulder. An action that certainly wasn't missed by a certain skylark.

_He...laughed? _Hibari was now beyond shocked. This was the same strict workaholic? Truth be told, the editor-in-chief did look undeniably handsome with his lips curving upwards. Wait, what! No, get back home for that bath Hibari!

After severly biting that thought to death (which is what he should do to all of those 'herbivorous' thoughts), Hibari continued to walk out to the door. He had hoped that by ignoring the nearby duo, he wouldn't be noticed.

"Oi, is this how you greet your superiors?" Tsukano suddenly demanded as soon as Hibari passed by.

"Good night, Tsukano-san." For some reason, it had irked Hibari that Tsukano laughed for Giotto, never once for ihm. Still he had to move quickly to reach his apartment.

"Hey wait!" Tsukano wasn't about to let the skylark escape this time. He followed after Hibari through the door but was intervened by Giotto.

"So have you considered going out to drink with me?" Giotto ever so casually asked. Almost as if he had asked this on a daily basis.

"Sure, I'll be there." Tsukano quickly replied. He then followed after Hibari at a faster pace.

"You never keep promises like that." Giotto called after Tsukano, stepping out and facing him. Yet, he did not follow after Tsukano though.

"I did once." The boss answered back before fully intending to return to his apartment and perhaps catch up to his skylark.

"I'll just come over at your house, Tsunayoshi." When Giotto said Tsukano's first name, it caught Hibari's attention for a quick second. Just how close were Giotto and Tsukano? Just this morning they are arguing like hated rivals, now they were close enough that they would come over at each others' house? Something inside Hibari twitched in irritation but he just ignored it and continued to the subway station.

* * *

><p>"Could you please not follow me?" Honestly, was Tsukano his stalker now? The boss had tailed the skylark the entire way to the subway, to the ticket booth and they were even in the same terminal!<p>

"Since when do I need permission to go to my own house?" Shoot! There was a slight possibility that the way Hibari took was the only fastest path to the subway station. To make things worse, Hibari had completely forgotten that they now lived in the same apartment, neighbors in fact. How could something so critical slip through his mind? A deep pind was now blooming on the skylark's face, so he turned around to avoid his boss' gaze. There was no way on earth that he'd let Tsukano see him like this! Unfortunately, Tsukano only went closer to the skylark, slightly unaware of personal space.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked. Shoot! Tsukano did notice Hibari's rather abrupt escape acts whenever they were alone.

"W-what are you talking about? We work together so how could I possibly avoid you?" Hibari, what did we say about stuttering? Also, the last question was actually more posed at the skylark himself. The fact that they worked together only made avoiding harder, if not a pain.

"Your lying."

"No I'm not! I'm just-" Once again, cut off. But this time by the train itself; it was shaply swerving in the opposite direction.

'Attention everyone, the train is going through sharp turns please hold on' A speaker voiced out, ten minutes AFTER the said action.

"Geez, he had to tell us now?" One passenger said.

"Why not announced these things at the beginning?" Another said.

Unbeknowest to all of the other passengers, thanks to the quick turn, a certain skylark was being engulfed by also a certain tuna. If you looked carefully between the slivers of Tsukano's jacket, you would see a deep crimson red underneath a mop of black hair.

"Excuse me." Hibari went back to his regular posture, facing away from his boss. Talk about awkward and embarassing! Still, he couldn't deny the fact that he secretly enjoyed the close contact. Tsukano's scent mixed in with his cologne was almost seductive and the way the said boss caught him was just enough to cause an explosion of red on the skylark's face.

_Why didn't he let me fall? Just leave me alone! _

To avoid eye contact completely, Hibari just stared at the nearby window. But what shocked him was that Tsukano was staring right at him through the glass reflection! It was those same dark amber eyes that stared at Hibari ten years ago, the same ones that nearly hypnotized him in confessing.

With a sigh mixed with a groan, Hibari hypothesized that this subway ride would be a long one.

* * *

><p>Finally! After that awful encounter at the entrance of Vongola Publishing that oh so awkward subway ride, Hibari reached his home! Now for that bath! No wait, what's that on the fax machine?<p>

What looked like a whole packet of papers in the fax machine was actually the finished storyboards.

_Mutou-sensei really pulled through for me! I can't let her hard work go to waste. Looks like the bath will have to wait. _

He pulled off his scarf (A/N: He has a scarf?) and threw it on a nearby chair that was never sat on. Hibari then gathered up the storyboards and got out a red pen to start editing.

_(Time Skip) _

After what seemed like four hours, there were several red marks on the storyboards. Even so, Hibari felt unsure if his judgement was actually valid or reliable. What to do?

_I know! I'll call Alaude! _

He was about to dial the number on his cell, until he remembered a not-to recent conversation.

_'All storyboards go to Tsukano-san. It's the rules'_

_'Yes' _

Uh-oh, now what? Hibari wasn't one to break the rules, no matter how small. Yet, this was Tsukano-san after all. Wait, He could send the storyboards through fax machine! This is when the fax machine comes in handy!

The papers were slowly slid inside the machine but just before it was a button click away, Hibari's cellphone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

'_I live next door! Just send it over yourself!' _

"I don't think that I coul-"

'_Fine! Then I'll come over!' _

"No! Please don't; I'll drop it off myself!"

_'I'll come in five minutes' _

"I get it! I'm coming!" Hibari hung up quickly and gathered up the storyboards and zoomed outside, in front Tsukano's door. Oh, maybe he could slide the storyboards through the mail slot!

The door opened suddenly, revealing an irked boss. Hibari hastily handed him the papers and moved in close proximity towards his own door to make a quick getaway.

"Here is the storyboard. Just check them over then we can talk over the phone." Phew! Maybe he'll get away this time?

"Are you moron? Stop being half-assed and get in." Nope, honestly would Hibari ever win even once?

* * *

><p>"So tell me about the edits you made." Thank goodness! A conversation about work, strictly work.<p>

"Of course. I corrected the simple grammar mistakes and such but left out the smaller mistakes. Instead, I focused on the bigger picture. In this romantic scene she just ends it right in the middle then fades out. I thought that she could just cut it right before the lovey-dovey scene so she wouldn't have too big of a cliffhanger. Also, she has a lot of joke panels and mostly silly ones that just make the comic itself lag. So I cut them all out."

"You don't have to cut them all out. Some of them can serve the purpose of entertaining the reader when the story plot gets boring. You should only cut off the truly frivolous ones, but let authors have their fun. Once you're able to find out the difference, you can make wise cuts that won't bore the readers." Tsukano almost chided. Still, there was a slight amusant in his voice, was that a good sign?

"However, there is one mistake that does stick out." Tsukano continued, then he cross marked two nearby panels. "The timing between them is bad. Be sure to catch stuff like this especially."

The two editors continued to comment and make red marks on the storyboards, not even noticing the nearby clock ticking away...

_(Another Time Skip) _

The poor storyboards were now absolutely riddled with red, next to extremely dry red pens. One would wonder if the author would ever come to after seeing this much corrections.

"I think that with these corrections, it'll be easier to read." Hibari calmly suggested to quiet that unsettling thought.

"Don't think that they'll just accept every edit you make. You'll have to discuss these changes with the author later." Tsukano reminded. He then got up to make some coffee.

Hibari remained silent, still unsure of his own look on manga. Perhaps he could ask Tsukano? Well, most likely, his boss would scold or completely dash Hibari's hopes, again. Yet, the subject was so pressing that he couldn't resist...

"Uh..do you think that my judgement was...ok?" The skylark couldn't help but fidget with his fingers, fearing the worst.

"You got the basics down. I'd say with time and practice, you'd be all set. I must admit though, you're quite the honors studnet." Whoa! Did he just honestly compliment Hibari, maybe he won't take it back this time? Hey wait...

_What does he mean by 'honors student'? Did I do something wrong? _

"Would you like some coffee?" A generous an innocent offer at first, but that would mean that Hibari would have to spend more time with Tsukano. Sorry but no.

"No thank you. I should probably send this storyboard back to the author." Another seemingly innocent excuse, hopefully Tsukano wouldn't notice how pathetic it really was.

"It's three in the morning." Geez, how did he not notice such an obvious fact? Maybe work really was getting inside his head.

"Then I'll just look over the changes." More excuses?

"Hey,"

"What is it?"

"Have you thought about confessing your love?"

"Absolutely not!" Then how come your blushing madly? Come on Hibari, think of a way to get out of this!

"Anyway, don't take this the wrong way but I have a girlfriend." He continued while trying to avoid eye contact.

_I really don't have a girlfriend but if I say that then he'll stop, right? _

"You know for a working adult, you're a bad liar." How did he notice? (A/N:This is a yaoi fic, girlfriends are non-existant here)

"I'm not lying; it's the truth!"

"Then say it while actually looking at me." Tsukano then trapped the trembling skylark with his arms. His usual amber eyes were now a fiery orange and they were stared intently at Hibari's frightened soft cobalt ones.

"I...I really do have a girlfriend." He stuttered out before turning his gaze away.

"Liar" Tsukano then swooped closer to capture the terrified skylark's lips. Due to the fact that the lips were slightly open, Tsukano immediately explored Hibari's cavern, but leaving his tongue for last. He teased Hibari's tongue a bit to get it moving, but that only results were that Hibari bit back.

Almost like a reflex, Tsukano pushed Hibari to the ground, causing the storyboards to fly, and the two lips met once again. This time however, Hibari kept his lips shut from intruders. Tsukano inwardly frowned but decided to "persuade" Hibari to open them. Slowly, Tsukano withdrew and slipped his hand to tend to the slightly unnoticeable bulge in Hibari's pants. As expected, Hibari let out a small gasp followed by the recognizable red dusted on his face. Tsukano smirked at the reaction then proceeded to "ease" Hibari's bulge while slowly licking his neck.

Not too soon, Tsukano took out his hand to reveal that it was covered in a liquid and then, he licked off. After "cleaning" his hand, he used his cleaner hand to affectionately pat Hibari's head.

"Hibari..." The skylark only slapped the hand and gathered up the fallen storyboards and fled to the door.

But before he could even touch the doorknob, the door was opened by another, revealing none other than Giotto!


End file.
